generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex Wiki:Poll results
Poll results from the Generator Rex Wiki main page. 2010 Poll(s) Poll 1 Who's your favorite Providence member? 1. Rex Salazar - 60.12% (1634 votes) 2. Agent Six - 20.38% (554 votes) 3. Doctor Holiday - 6.59% (179 votes) 4. Noah Nixon - 4.93% (134 votes) 5. Bobo Haha - 4.78% (130 votes) 6. White Knight - 1.77% (48 votes) 7. Captain Calan - 1.34% (39 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 2718 Activity of the poll: ???? - May 11th, 2011 2011 Poll(s) Poll 2 Who's the best scientist? 1. Doctor Holiday - 52.87% (92 votes) 2. Cesar Salazar - 35.63% (62 votes) 3. Van Kleiss - 6.62% (15 votes) 4. Gabriel Rylander - 2.87% (5 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 174 Activity of the poll: May 11th, 2011 - June 4th, 2011 Poll 3 Who's the best girl for Rex? 1. Circe - 79.4% (158 votes) 2. Cricket - 13.07% (26 votes) 3. Annie - 7.54% (15 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 199 Activity of the poll: June 4th, 2011 - July 1st, 2011 Poll 4 Who's the best leader? 1. White Knight - 49.38% (160 votes) 2. Van Kleiss - 39.51% (128 votes) 3. Valentina - 11.11% (36 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 324 Activity of the poll: July 1st, 2011 - August 4th, 2011 Poll 5 Your favorite Rex's build (from 1st season)? 1. Big Fat Sword - 54.31% (208 votes) 2. Smack Hands - 14.62% (56 votes) 3. The Rex's Ride - 10.44% (40 votes) 4. Boogie Pack - 9.14% (35 votes) 5. Slam Cannon - 6.79% (26 votes) 6. Punk Busters - 4.7% (18 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 383 Activity of the poll: August 4th, 2011 - September 9th, 2011 Poll 6 Who, in your opinion, is a better tutor? 1. Holiday - 91.18% (393 votes) 2. Buchiner - 8.82% (38 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 431 Activity of the poll:'' ''September 9th, 2011 - November 4th, 2011 Poll 7 Would you like to see Rex's parents? 1. Yes - 91.07% (316 votes) 2. Doesn't matter - 4.61% (16 votes) 3. Not really - 2.88% (10 votes) 4. No - 1.44% (5 votes)' ' :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 347 Activity of the poll: November 4th, 2011 - November 13th, 2011 Poll 8 Is Caesar evil? 1. There's still good in him - 64.69% (295 votes) 2. Yes! - 12.94% (59 votes) 3. No! - 12.5% (57 votes) 4. He was always evil - 9.87% (45 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 456 Activity of the poll: November 13, 2011 - December 2, 2011 Poll 9 Do you think Alpha will return? 1. Yes - 79.65% (368 votes) 2. I hope so - 9.31% (43 votes) 3. Maybe - 7.14% (33 votes) 4. No - 3.9 (18 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 462 Activity of the poll: December 3, 2011 - December 29, 2011 2012 Poll(s) Poll 10 What Providence Agent would you like to see make a comeback? 1. Captain Calan - 64.22% (210 votes) 2. Kenwyn Jones - 20.18% (66 votes) 3. Beasly - 10.09% (33 votes) 4. Oso Martelo - 3.67% (12 votes) 5. Wade - 1.83% (6 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 327 Activity of the poll: December 29, 2011 - January 21, 2012 Poll 11 Which is your favorite Omega-1 Nanite build/machine? 1. Block Party - 48.97% (143 votes) 2. Water Jet - 14.73% (43 votes) 3. Bad Axes - 12.33% (36 votes) 4. Blast Caster - 11.99% (35 votes) 4. Funchucks - 11.99% (35 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 292 Activity of the poll: January 21, 2012 - 13 February 2012 Poll 12 Which Knight is more intriguing? 1. Black Knight - 76. 58% (435 votes) 2. White Knight - 23. 42% (133 Votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 568 Activity of the poll: 13 February 2012 - 20 March 2012 Poll 13 What do you think, is Omega-1 a Meta-nanite? 1. No - 54% (189 votes) 2. Yes - 46% (161 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES:350 Activity of the poll: 20 March 2012 - 17 April 2012 Poll 14 Would you like a season four? 1. Yes - 90.28% (604 votes) 2. I'd like a new series - 8. 82 % (59 votes) 3. No - 0.9% (4 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 669 Activity of the poll: 17 April 2012 - 23 May 2012 Poll 15 Do you think Breach was smart for saving the Pack? 1. Yes - 81.28% (191 votes) 2. No! - 11.49% (27 votes) 3. Other - 7.23% (17 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 669 Activity of the poll: 23 May 2012 - 16 July 2012 Poll 16 Do you think Van Kleiss will rise again? 1. Yes - 91.54% (545 votes) 2. No - 4.92% (32 votes) 3. Other - 3.53% (23 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 650 Activity of the poll: July 16, 2012 - December 17, 2012 2013 Poll(s) Poll 17 Who do you think is the smartest villain? 1. Van Kleiss 84.12% (249 votes) 2. Black Knight 13.18% (39 votes) 3. Branden Moses 1.69% (5 votes) 4. Mouse 1.01% (3 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 296 Activity of the poll: December 20, 2012 - March 11, 2013 Poll 18 Were you aware of the cancellation of Generator Rex? 1. No, but I am now 57.08% (976 votes) 2. Yes, unfortunately 41.05% (702 votes) 3. Yes, but I don't really care 1.87% (32 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 1,710 Activity of the poll: March 11, 2013 - May 13, 2015 2015 Poll(s) Poll 19 Favorite member of The Six? 1. Five 64.29% (59 votes) 2. One 13.1% (11 votes) 3. IV 11.9% (10 votes) 4. Dos 7.14% (6 votes) 5. Trey 3.35% (3 votes) :TOTAL NUMBER OF VOTES: 84 Activity of the poll: May 13, 2015 - April 2, 2016 2016 Poll(s) Poll 20 The best duo? 1. Rex and Bobo 76.6% (72 votes) 2. Rex and Noah 19.15% (18 votes) 3. Claire and Annie 2.13% (2 votes) 4. Rombauer and Lanksy 2.13% (2 votes) :Total number of votes: 94 Activity of the poll: April 2, 2016 - June 2, 2017 2017 Poll(s) Poll 21 Out of the two groups, which one would win in a battle against one another? 1. The Six 86.96% (20 votes) 2. Hong Kong gang 13.04% (3 votes) :Total number of votes: 23 Activity of the poll: June 2, 2017 - December 4, 2017 Category:Browse Category:Community